


Fruit of Knowledge

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Interspecies, POV Character of Color, POV Vernon Boyd, Vernon Boyd-centric, Zombie Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Zombie killer Boyd comes across zombie Erica. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

The zombie steals his jacket.

Boyd sighs. “I need that. You don’t. I also need my gun and knife, but you need me to not have them.”

The zombie tosses him an apple.

It- she is a tiny white girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

He once saw a brown zombie take three bullets and a knife to the head in order to protect a teenager. He doesn’t know if the teenager was human or zombie, but since then, he hasn’t been able to bring himself to kill any more zombies.

“I’m Boyd.”

On the apple, he sees: ERICA.


End file.
